


An empty bar and an empty glass

by frankters



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankters/pseuds/frankters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Wanna keep playing with me, cupcake?"</p>
<p>Laura looks at her, and maybe it's the alcohol or she's just feeling brave tonight.</p>
<p>" Sure, Karnstein. Gimme all you got."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coincidences and games

**Author's Note:**

> tw. alcohol, the good one.
> 
> I listened to Chet Baker writing this.  
> You could do too while reading.

Sitting on the stool, barely in the light, a glass of something in front of her. Jazz is playing and this couln't be more clichè.

" Hey " she waves at the barman " gimme an ashtray."

" You can't smoke in here." He says, without looking at her, cleaning a glass.

" Oh come on. I don't have time for your bullshit. Besides, the other customers - " she points at the empty bar. " - won't mind it."

The man smiles, sliding an ashtray towards her. A soft click later, and she's puffing smoke.

That's what Laura sees, entering the small bar. Carmilla smoking and a silent barman. He raises up his head, looking at her: drenched from head to toe.

The rain it's pouring hard outside and this was the first place Laura entered, after saying goodbye to her friends after dinner. She was walking her way to the dorms when the storm started, and so she just launched herself into the first available door.

The barman looks at Carmilla, pointing at her lit cigarette. Laura looks at her. The brunette's eyes are aiming at her, and from her lips a warm, toxic spirit flies up.

" I know her, she won't mind. " she says to the barman.

He nods, walking away from the counter and into a back door.

" Hey Carm."

Laura waves at the other girl, getting closer.

" Cupcake. Why are you here?" she says, blowing smoke in her direction. Laura waves her hand in front of her face, the smoke _does_ disturb her.

" I was walking to the dorms but this storm came out of nowhere and I just entered the first place I saw. You come here often? You seem to know the barman."  

Carmilla smiles. The dark jacket she's wearing tightens on her chest when she reaches for the ashtray, tipping on the cigarette to let the consumed bit fall into it.

" Kind of. He lets me smoke inside and as you can see, he's not a talkative guy. I like that."

The man reappears, handles Laura a towel, and comes back to what he was doing.

" Oh thank you! " she says, starting to dry herself a little bit, before sitting on the stool next to Carmilla.

Laura again looks at her, something's off tonight. She seems lost in her thoughts as in the glass near her, staring at it with clouded eyes. In the second their eyes met, a bit of the darkness that lounges behind them seem to touch Laura.

" What will you be drinking, sundance? " she asks, putting the cigarette down.

" I..." Laura can't answer, this might not be the right place to ask for a hot cocoa, but the barman seems nice and she has no badass reputation to keep up.

" Let me, you mind?" Carmilla says, smirking. " Hey. You still have that white italian wine, yeah? Moscato? Get her one."

" Thank you! " Laura says, taken aback from the way Carmilla speaks to the man, that still silently disappears into the back door. He looks so calm, the lack of politeness in Carmilla doesn't seem to mind him.

" You could be nicer to him, you know that?"

" Yeah, I could."

" And wine? I'm not a wine person, Carm. "

" You are gonna love this one, trust me." she says softly, not in her usual snarky tone. She takes her glass and a small sip from it.

Laura looks at the bar. The counter where she's sitting near Carmilla is semi-round, facing small wooden tables and chair placed in no particular order in the small room. The place is pretty dark. Other than low lit lamps on the wall, a small line of warm lamps is hanging behind the counter. It's cozy, small, with an old feeling in it, but still kept in good shape.

The man comes back with a glass, that he places with care in front of Laura.

" Thanks " She holds the wine glass, and looks at Carmilla. The other girls smiles and clinks her glass into Laura's.

" Cheers, cupcake. To forgotten umbrellas."

Laura chuckles and drinks.

" Oh my god Carm it's so good! "

The wine is great. It's sweet, it has a fruity taste and it's better than any wine Laura has ever tasted.

" I knew you'd like that. It's a rare one to find around here, so enjoy it. My treat."

" What's with you being all nice? You drunk already?"

Carmilla laughs, sincerely this time. It's something Laura can't hear often, so she smiles back waiting for her roommate to speak.

" I might well be. Not gonna use this opportunity, cupcake? You know, you could write your headline article about the night that you made me confess all my secrets and sell it to the gossip magazines. I'm sure you'd make a living out of it. But please, at least, thank me in your Pulitzer's winner speech."

" Oh shut up!" Laura laughs.

There's definetly something strange in Carmilla. And the fact that they're laughing together -   _it's nice. If she could just stop being all grumpy and try for once to be at least friendly, maybe, just maybe, it would be a pleasant conversation._  

" I thought you were in a middle of an eighteen hour workday schedule, so why are you out so late, Laura? "

Carmilla says her name enrolling it on her tongue, slowly, savouring it.

" I went out with LaF, Perry and Danny. The dinner went pretty well and we got caught up talking till late, so..."

Carmilla scoffs, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter, that doesn' t seem to work. The barman appears near her, a flaming match in his hand. Carmilla pushes herself on the counter, lihting up the cigarette from the man hands. He turns the match down in a swift movement, throwing it away.

" Nevermind them. I don't really care about the gross couple and the taller one trying to hit on you in any way she can. I mean, you'd need a ladder to kiss her, right? "

" Carmilla! Danny is not...well..." Laura sighs, drinking another little bit of the wine "...I'm the one stopping her. I mean, she's a good friend but...just that. I told her a couple of times already and it's breaking me, to keep breaking her. She's so stubborn, insistent. "

" Hey, if you want I'll hang a sign on our dorm room that says - no Xena allowed -"

Laura smiles, another first. Carmilla never called their room... _theirs_ . It's a sweet, warm little feeling that she's not ready to admit having.

" And why are you here all alone, Carm? "

Laura says her name trying to imitate the way the brunette said hers a little while ago.

" I needed to brood somwhere else, and spread the word. But as you can see, there's just that man here, and my brooding magic isn't bothering him. So I guess I'll call it a night. Unless you have a better idea?"

Carmilla raises her eyebrows, and sits facing Laura, leaning with her arm on the counter. The shadow in her eyes is gone, replaced by a look that Laura could swear, could see through clothes. She blushes, at the idea.

" Let's say I'm paying the next two drinks, shall we? I like it here and I think it's still raining outside. And since you don't seem to have and umbrella..."

" Fine, cutie. But - let me use some words I've heard somewhere - a girl has to manufacture her own exitement. Let's play a game."

Laura drinks the last drop of wine from her glass. This night was interesting. Carmilla in an almost good mood and wanting to play a game?   _Unless it's strip poker, I'm not good at that. And why is that I keep thinking at these things?!_  

" What game? "   _Oh please don't tell me it's really strip poker._  

" You have heard of something called truth or dare I suppose. "

" Really? Oh, thank god, I thought..." Laura stops speaking. The wine might have lowered her inibitions. "..nothing, I thought nothing. I'm ok. "

" You sure, cupcake?"

" Yeah, sure. And why is that you know these games Carmilla? And what dares would you be ding here, other than drinking?"

" That's the point, cupcake. The real dare is saying always the truth. Unless you want to black out really fast. " She says, smirking.

The barman approaches with three shot glasses, placing them on the counter and removing the former ones.

" You playing too?" Laura asks. He nods, taking a bottle of Jack Daniels in hand and pouring it in the small glasses.

" No truths coming from me. I'm more of a listener. " he says.

" Well, I'm starting since I proposed this thing. Truth or drink.."

" Wait, Carmilla. I proposed more drinks. Don't you think I should go fist?"

" Steal my secrets, then."

Laura starts thinking. She waits, and then, with no ideas, asks the first thing that comes to her mind.

" Have you ever played strip poker? "

Carmilla laughs.

" Yes, I have. And let me tell you, it's one of the few games where I strangely lose pretty often."

 _Oh. Maybe I should try playing with her then...what.are you.thinking. Laura Hollis._  

" My turn now. Did you kiss the tall ginger?"

 _Crap._ Laura instantly gulps her drink.

" Ouch, stepped on a delicate argument? Or you just don't want to tell me?"

" It's just...oh, dammit. " Laura passes a hand in her almost dry hair, breathing out heavily. " I know she has feeling for me but it's not mutual, I only see her as a friend and I want us to keep our friendship but I'm afraid that if I keep rejecting her she might want to go away from me, and I don't want that. She tried kissing me a couple of times but...I'm good at dodging things. And why do you care? And I just drank for nothing, I told you everything. "

" If it makes you feel better, then..."

Carmilla drinks her own glass, and the barman does too. He then fills their glasses again.

" You didn't say anything though. "

Carmilla looks at her, then at the barman. She lends him the cigarette, and he brings it to his lips, letting it swing while inhaling smoke.

" What is there to say, cupcake? The ginger needs to calm herself down and realize that you don't want her. And I'd think twice before going away from someone like you."

" What do you mean by that? "

Carmilla smiles, pushing herself a bit closer to Laura.

" You're one of a kind, cutie."

Laura is speechless, and she feels her cheeks getting red. _It's surely the whiskey._ Did Carmilla just flattered her or is this one of her shameless flirting methods? Maybe both.

" My turn now " she says.

" Go on then. "

" Why am I one of a kind for you? "

Carmilla no longer smiles, she bites her lips. _Those lips must be really soft. So...kissable. Am I drunk? I was never such a lightweight._  

" Well, buttercup. You're cute, I'll give you that. "

Carmilla says, before drinking her shot. Something breakes inside Laura's mind. _Wait, am I just cute to her?_  

" That's it? " she can't hide her disappointment.

" Oh, come on " Carmilla is closer, she places a hand on her tigh, lightly squeezing it. " I didn't mean it like that. I know you're more than a pretty face. You're stubborn, you have an interesting collection of gingers around you and...you're such a nerd."

Laura looks at her, her mouth open and ready to crush over Carmilla all the things she hates about her. The stolen cookies, the shower thing, her littering. But Carmilla keeps speaking.

" And you're also adorable, smart, and if you're onto something you'll definitely accomplish it. One more thing...you're kind of beautiful even in a wet dress. "

Laura's jaw is reaching the pits of hell right now, and her cheeks are feeling the temperature down there. She smiles to herself, biting her own lip before whispering a light " Thanks." She places her hand on Carmilla's before taking it away.

Carmilla had never been this way with her. Flirty? Sure. But sweet? No. Never.

The barman drinks his own glass, then procedes into putting it with other ones in the dishwasher.

Carmilla stands from the stool, waliking around it and behind the counter. She finds the box of matches and ligts up another cigarette.

" Could you stop smoking? Are you never tired of it?"

" Nah, and it won't hurt you know. Wanna try? "

Laura thinks. Well, you gotta try everything in life. But smoking was dangerous, unhealthy.

" I don't..."

" Relax, it's not that you're gonna get addicted by trying."

Carmilla hands her the cigarette. There is a red sign on the filter, left by Carmilla's lipstick.

 _I'm going to get addicted to you if you keep going like this...yes, I must be drunk. Really, really drunk._ Laura inhales. She starts coughing pretty hard, and the smoke burns in her throat.

" There you go " the barman slides a glass with water and Laura drinks.

" Carm, it's awful " her voice is lower, still sore " How do you do that all the time? Bleargh, not gonna try again"

Carmilla sits back on the stool. Her hand meet's with Laura's when she reaches for the cigarette still between her fingers.

" It's a thing. " she says, placing it on the ashtray. " Wanna keep playing with me, cupcake?"

Laura looks at her, and maybe it's the alcohol or she's just feeling brave tonight.

" Sure, Karnstein. Gimme all you got."


	2. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: alcohol.  
> Anything by Bitter:Sweet flows fine reading this.

Carmilla rests her combat boots on Laura's footrest under her stool. Laura looks at her: usual total black outfit, as she could melt into the dark sky outside.

The night took a different turn from what Laura expected. First, the rain. And then this "game" with Carmilla.

 _And fine, I'm really curious about where this is going._ Laura thinks.

It's been a while since Carmilla started to grow on her, and not just in a bad way. The physical attraction is something she admitted to herself a while ago.

_No, I know that. The worst part is that it doesn't seem to bother me. Maybe that's why it felt so wrong when Danny tried to kiss me._

" My turn, right? What to ask you, Laura..." and hearing her name spoken with such enphasis is really something.

"...are you having a good time, here, just you and me? "

" Is that your question? "

" It is, cupcake. Wouldn't like to ruin your night. "

" Since you asked..." Laura looks at the other girl and smiles "...you're making it better than I thought."

" Glad to hear that." She says, smiling back.

" I might be a little...off topic, but why do you know him? " Laura asks, looking at the man. He's placing all the chairs upside down on the tables, and starts to clean the floor. He's so calm, controlled. Maybe it's the routine of the gestures, the tiredness that is leaning on him.

" I don't. We happen to have good compatibility, that's all. I found this place a while ago, he likes to keep it open 'till late at night. And there's not that many customers, so me and my brooding loneliness can catch up some time together. He doesn't really bother, I like that."

Laura smiles.

" Wow, Carm. You actually don't hate everyone. I'm impressed. This is really good article material, I might get an A in journalism with this."

" Oh please, cupcake. Misanthropy really suits me." Carmilla leans towards Laura, placing her index on her lips. It smells like cigarettes and spilled whiskey. Laura needs to hold back the need to taste it.

"Can't this be our little secret? Otherwise I'll have to keep your mouth shut somehow."

Laura raises her eyebrows. This is getting out of hand.

_Maybe I wanted someone else all along. I wanted her, all along._

Slowly she reaches the other girl hand with hers, moving it away from her lips. Laura entwines her fingers with Carmilla, turning her hand so that the brunette's backhand is facing her direction.

" If I must..." She places the backhand near her lips, her nose is touching it. And Carmilla is still as a statue, her eyes burning. Laura's sure she's burning. "...but you'll have to get me something in return."

She leaves Carmilla's hand, leaning on the counter and placing her chin on her hand. Waiting.

Carmilla is stunned, impressed by this new side of Laura that was so well hidden behind her nerdy attitude. She thinks how a simple coincidence and a stupid game can turn into a competition of shameless flirting. And she doesn't want to lose like this.

" And what would it be, buttercup?"

" A fair trade, a secret for a secret. Classical roommate bonding time. Tell me something nobody knows about you, Carmilla. "

The brunette grins, takes the almost consumed cigarette from the ashtray between her fingers and slowly, painfully slowly, tips on it to let ashes fall down. She locks her eyes with Laura's. Carmilla slightly parts her lips, and sucks on the filter, before breathing out the smoke.

" Fine. " she says, standing from her stool. She gets closer to Laura, placing her hands on the smaller girl knees.

" But, secrets.." She pushes them apart, placing her hips between Laura's legs. She reaches for the girl's hair, tucking them behind her ear. Carmilla leans in, her nose touching Laura's cheek. Lips near her ear.

"...are meant to be whispered. And with all the noise your heartbeat is making right now, I'm not sure if you could be able to hear me, sitting where I was. "

Laura is trying to collect herself as best as she can. Carmilla's body against hers is a new, tempting shiver crawling down her spine.

 _Can someone die from butterflies in their stomach? Will I be the first?_ she thinks, her breath trembling in Carmilla's hair. She manages to speak, and it's the most difficult thing she's ever done.

" I can perfectly hear you now, thanks. "

Carmilla laughs against her, and for a moment her lips touch Laura's earlobe.

" I would love your...company more than my loneliness, most of the time. While she keeps on reminding me what I don't want to recall, you make me forget about myself. You, cupcake, make me lose control. "

_I'm dead. So dead. And I've ended up in some twisted version of hell._

Carmilla walks backwards, sitting on the stool like nothing happened.

Laura stares at her dumbfounded, her mouth dry and a little open. She instantly turns to the counter, grabs her shot glass and drinks it, putting it back with a thud.

_I'm not as good as I thought at this game. Carmilla's...oh, god she's a master at this. Can't compete with 300 years of seduction. I oughta know better, next time. Wait, next time?_

Carmilla is smoking, grinning and looking at her like she wants to devour her. In any, possible, way.

_Will there be a next time? I'm enjoying this too much._

Her thoughts are interrupted by the barman, now standing near them behind the counter. He's wearing a coat, and has an umbrella in his hands.

" I'm leaving. You need something else? "

" No. I've got everything I need right here. "

Carmilla says, and Laura sunks even more into her stool. The brunette places a bill on the counter, the man takes it.

" Wait, I said I'd pay some of those..."

" It's settled, then. " The man says, placing a group of keys in Carmilla's hand.

" Leave them at the usual spot. Have a good night, ladies."

With that, he leaves.

" He gave you the keys to this place? " Laura asks, surprised.

Carmilla walks behind the counter, and into the back door. She comes back with a bottle of water, and starts pouring it into two glasses.

" Yeah, sometimes he does that. That's why I like him."

" It's nice. He trusts you. I'd never leave my business to someone I don't trust. And...are you even supposed to do that? "

" Don't worry. The bill I gave him should cover up everything and still he'll have a nice tip. Maybe that's why he lets me hang around here. "

" I still don't want you to pay all of it. I can spend some of my money too, you know? I don't have to always have someone looking out for me."

" Relax, buttercup. I wanted to, don't get it the wrong way. You've changed a boring night into something interesting. Plus, I think I owe you a couple of packs of cookies and chocolate and believe me, I don't like having debts. "

" Thanks."

Laura sighs. Not arguing with that. She looks at the glass in front of her.

" Water? "

" Don't want you to deal with an hangover tomorrow. "

Carmilla disappears again, bottle in hand, in the backdoor. She appears a few moments later, and takes off her leather jacket. She's wearing a dark v-neck shirt.

The butterflies start to move again in Laura's stomach, as she follows the curve of her hips up to her chest with her eyes. That sweet sensation of before transforms into a more needy one.

She's craving Carmilla, so much it hurts. To suppress her thoughts, Laura drinks from her glass. She didn't realize how thirsty she was until now.

Carmilla is distracting. So distracting.

And if it wasn't enough, she leans on the counter facing her supporting herself with elbows, smiling. Laura is sure she's going to fall from the stool.

She can clearly see into the neckline, and she can't stop noticing the hem of Carmilla's shirt raising up so that a bit of her lower back is uncovered. Laura is not sure where to put her eyes anymore, so she settles with trouble into Carmilla's eyes.

As if it was better.

" And tell me, cupcake. Can I be trusted to leave my secret with you? "

 _Oh, that._ Laura recalls the other girl words, and can't contain her blushing cheeks. Carmilla is more than physical attraction at his point. She's something else.

" Yes. Don't worry. I won't warn the local press, if that's what you mean."

" And why is that? Aren't you journalists always spilling people's secrets? "

" Well..." Laura leans on the counter too. Her face so close to Carmila's, she's sure she's gonna get lost in the curve of her lips. She's craving Carmilla and it's now, or never.

"...would you punish me, if I do? "

Their noses touch, the moment that follows seem to last for longer than it should.

" You know, cupcake..." Carmilla says, caressing Laura's jawline with her index "...I don't know if I wanna keep it secret anymore."

Laura laughs softly.

" Carm?" It's a whisper on the other girl's lips.

" What?"

" You know it stopped raining, right?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might want to edit it in the future.  
> Sorry for the lack of plot, but thank you for reading!


	3. Our game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My suggestions to set the mood ( it worked for me at least )  
> \- Chet Faker " I'm into you "  
> \- Bonobo " Silver "

Carmilla tastes like whiskey and cigarettes. They never felt so good on Laura's lips.

Kissing her is electric, and the sensation of need grows even more in the smaller girl. Laura pushes herself more on the counter, hiding her hand into raven locks and pulling Carmilla head towards her. A brief moment, lips part. They both breath in each other mouth, before losing themselves into another kiss.

She starts to comprehend what Carmilla said about losing control.

They part. Carmilla is grinning, and licks her lower lip.

" Wow. "

" I know." Carmilla's thumb and index raise Laura's chin, and she moves closer one more time.

" You taste good, cupcake."

" ...thanks."

Laura spits out, her mind in the eye of the storm that is raging in her stomach. The baldness she had flirting with the brunette is suddenly gone, and she feels vulnerable, confused...and aroused. 

" So..." Carmilla raises and eyebrow "...since it stopped raining, do you want to get back at the dorms? "

" I ... " 

 _Wait a minute._ She is _her_ roommate! They have a _room_  toghether. With _beds_!

Carmilla chuckles, and stands behind the counter. Laura looks furrowed, she's thinking about something.

She leans on the wall behind the counter, her arms crossed under her chest, smiling. Seeing Laura so conflicted about her emotions is something that amuses her, it had since the first time they met. Laura is almost teathrical in her facial expressions, it's easy to read her sometimes.

" Or, we could stay here for a while. "

" Yes! "

Laura looks at Carmilla like she found the answer to a difficult problem.

" Aren't you an enthusiastic one? You like this place so much? "

" Oh, yeah, I like everything about this place right now. "

" Do you, cutie? Tell me more about it."

It's so funny to see the smaller girl struggling to say something. Laura breathes out.

_Calm yourself Hollis. She's not gonna eat you. Well..._

It's pointless.

She turns to the empty bar. Maybe, having Carmilla out of sight will help her focus.

" I'm usually more of a cafè person, but this place seems to have something different than the usual pub. It seems to have stories to tell. I can see it's not a new building but the owner loves this place and keeps it with care. "

Laura faces Carmilla again. She managed to collect herself, and those dark eyes looking at her are feeding the raging storm once again.

And she lets herself flow with it. There's nothing to lose, nothing stopping her. Carmilla had an effect on her, but maybe it's just because she felt unexpectedly good on her lips.

" I really like it."

" Are you still talking about this place, buttercup? Or are you talking about me? "

" Who knows. Maybe both."

They stay silent for a while, travelling on each other bodies with their eyes. Carmilla loves the way Laura's hair is pushed on a side, revealing bits of her neck. But not enough.

" Buttercup, since we might be stuck in here a while, how about you take your coat off? "

Laura is still wearing a long dark blue coat. It might be wet from the rain that poured outside before, but she didn't seem to mind too much. Well, until now.

" If you insist..."

She looses up the belt on her waist, and stands from the stool. She starts unbuttoning it, but stops, locking her eyes with Carmilla.

Laura continues, but in a slower way. Her lips are slightly open, and with a delicate movement she opens the button near her chest. She slides her hand down, and opens the one on her waist.

Carmilla is sure she's going to bite her lip until it bleeds, as Laura's hand opens up the last button and places itself on her hip, revealing the dress she's wearing underneath. It's a lighter shade of blue, mid tigh lenght. She takes the coat off, and Carmilla exhales a loud breath.

Laura really is beautiful.

The upper part of the dress is laced, sleevs that cover the smaller girl's arms and stop at her elbows. A small neckline, but Carmilla can see her clavicle. And she wonders how it would feel to fill the small bone gap with her mouth.

" That's a nice dress you have there, cupcake. You sure are dressed on point, sure it was just a dinner with friends? "

" I just bought it, I wanted to see how it looked on me."

" Oh, it sure looks good. "

Laura places her coat on the stool previously occupied by Carmilla. Again, a heavy silence falls on them. Actually, too much silence.

" Wasn't there music playing before? "

" Yes, now that you mention it. Wanna put it back up, creampuff?"

" It would be nice, but...Carm? "

Carmilla disappears under the counter, and Laura walks behind it too, curious. On a small shelf underneath lines of glasses is a laptop, and the brunette's is crouched in front of it. Once again, they're surrounded by smooth jazz playing low.

" Better now? "

" It's not my favourite genre, but it fits this place so well. "

" You're right. " Carmilla stands up. " I hate places where commercial music is blasted high, and everyone has to scream to talk to another. It just makes it all soud like chaos. "

" Thought you liked that kind of things. Loud rock music, screaming people and chaos. "

" It depends. It's good when I don't want to hear anything in particular. It helps to shut down oppressing memories. But sometimes you have to face your demons, you know? And softer music helps me get a truce with them, even if it usually does not last long. "

" Do you remember...everything?"

" What do you mean? "

" That I'm nineteen, and exept for some...fond memories, or small traumas or anything like that, there's not much I can recall talking about, I don't know, eight years ago. Maybe that's why they say time heals. Does it work the same for you?"

" Kind of. You know, having led a life full of...things...creates some memories. I can recall some, but a great part of what I was or the details are starting to fade. Remember when I compared this to something seen underwater? That's it. No details, just shilouettes without faces."

The darkness Laura saw entering the bar reappears for a second in Carmilla's eyes, but it's gone the moment after it. She keeps going.

" What stays the most are the places I've been, like the first time I saw the ocean. It's not that I can remember everything, I won't be able to tell you what I was wearing or the exact day, but I can recall the sensation of greatness looking at the horizon. I had some good times, in between the whole bait game."

She sighs, and Laura takes her hand.

" I know you're not into the whole feelings thing but, instead of waging war against those demons of yours on your own, you can talk about it. You know where I live, so.."

Carmilla smiles.

" Sorry, sundance, I've already been too much of a nostalgic idiot tonight. And.."

She gets closer, placing her other hand on the other girl's hips.

"...I definetly don't wanna talk right now."

Laura smiles, her arms on Carmilla's shoulders, she presses her body lightly onto the brunette.

" You got better ideas?"

" Just shut up, cupcake."

They kiss again, no counter to separate them this time. It's passionate but slow, and Laura wishes she could hold her breath longer. Carmilla's hands are grasping firmly on her hips, keeping her close. Painfully close. Laura leans in again, and bites the other girl's lower lip.

And she is suddenly not touching the ground anymore. Carmilla holds her in her arms, and sits her on the counter, pushing herself over her. Her hands are on her tighs, caressing them up and down.

Laura is blinded by lust: all she feels with every sense in her body is Carmilla.

All she needs right now is Carmilla.

She finds herself putting her hands under the hem of the brunette's shirt, softly touching her skin. Her lips are on Laura's neck, brushing soflty near her jawline and Laura scratches her on her lower back, feeling goosebumps under her fingers. Laura's breath gets heavier and heavier as Carmilla gently sucks on her jugular vein. And fangs or biting are definitely not in her intentions -

An unexpecetd sound startles them both.

A glass is shattered on the ground, near Carmilla's boots.

" Fuck. "

They look at each other, both laughing. Laura presses her forehead toghether.

" You know you have to clean that right?"

" Must I ?"

" Yes. " Laura pushes the brunette away from her. " And...I need to go. I have classes tomorrow."

Carmilla looks at her, her eyebrows raised.

" Are you serious? "

" Yes, Carm. I am. Believe me, I..." She caresses the girl cheek "...would really like to stay here all night."

Carmilla takes her hand in hers.

" We kind of live together, you know, buttercup?"

" Carm. " Laura jumps down the counter, straightening her dress. She points at the broken glass on the ground.  " You have a job to do here. And you need to close this place. "

She walks away from her, and the next thing she knows, she has her coat on.

She is feeling something for Carmilla, this night has been proof of that. And she needs to sort her mind out, on all of this. Maybe she'll regret leaving so early, but nothing else.

" Cupcake, is everything ok? "

Carmilla looks at her, and Laura can see she's troubled.

She turns to the counter again, grabs Carmilla's shirt and pulls her closer, kissing her.

" What was that? "

" Carm. I think I like this little "game" we've been playing. We could do it again. Same rules, same place. I just...don't want this to end so early."

" Are you asking me out, sundance? "

" Maybe. See you later, Carm."

And with that she leaves into the night, followed by Carmilla's soft laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, to everyone.  
> I mean it.


	4. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this listening to Thelonious Monk. 
> 
> tw: alcohol.  
> But it's a bar, what are you expecting?  
> Hot cocoa?

Carmilla walks into the bar.

A glass of whiskey is already waiting for her, the barman might have noticed her finishing her cigarette before coming in.

There are a few customers , minding their business. Two mens in a suit, businessmans out from work probably, they laugh together. A group of people discussing some movie, a man on his own reading a book. Everybody seem to respect the music playing, talking low.

Carmilla sits on one of the stools in front of the counter, reaching for the whiskey glass.

The barman stands in front of her, a piece of cloth on his shoulder, his arms crossed. He's waiting.

It's not the first time he does this. He's waiting for her to start talking. 

 _And why would somebody need a therapist when you know a barman? It's expensive as a glass can get, so much better._  She thinks, looking at him.

" So what?" She asks him.

" You told me last time, no bullshit. It's about her, isn't it?" he answers.

" Lucky guess?"

" Nah, years of bartending. I've learned to love the little bits of insight that this counter seems to give you people and, like I said, I'm a good listener."

" What does this give back to you, though? The thrilling feeling of helping someone?"

He smiles.

" I never wanted that, I'm a barman, not a medic. I get to find someone to pester with good music, to chat with when I'm bored and their arguments are pretty various too.  It doesn't happen everyday and I like the randomness in it. It keeps my job interesting. "

" I'm one of the people you pester, am I? " Carmilla asks, smirking.

" Yeah, you are." He says, laughing. "Cut the crap and tell me about her, you've been dying to do that since the moment you entered here and you don't care about me or my job."

Carmilla sighs heavlily, remembering Laura's words about talking her demons out. The girl is not one of them, but maybe it's something she can compare to a light sting. Not hurting, but annoying.

" She's...different. I started figuring this out a while ago. And that night I wanted to see how far I could go with her, she surprised me. I'm just..."

" Standing at the edge of an abyss you already jumped in once? "

" Yeah, and it was a hard way back up."

The barman crouches down, opens the dishwasher and starts placing glasses in line with others, drying the ones that have still water on them.

" How's she been these days? " He asks, raising on his toes to put a beer glass on an upper shelf.

" Busy with her papers, helping some beefcake guy in the library with a text they's ve been on in their classes. " She drinks from her glass. " She's avoiding me. She's not in 307 unless it's night and she falls soundly asleep just as she walks into the door. What is she waiting for? She suggested the damn thing."

" You know, somebody said real love is in the expectations and in the moments we wait for things to happen."

Carmilla raises her eyebrows, unimpressed and slightly pissed.

" Wanna come join me in philosophy major classes? Think you'd do good." 

 _See? What was all this talk useful for? Nothing. I'm still confused about Laura and the whole waiting thing is killing me. I won't ask her either, I mean, she hardly says hello to me these days._  

" Although, I bet she won't wait long." The man says.

" Please, don't tell me you got a sixth sense or something. I might wanna leave without paying."

" Oh, nothing like that. Just that she was here some time ago."

  _What?_  

" Here? And...did she say something? Got caught up into your magical counter? "

" Well..."

\---

Yesterday.

Laura walks into the bar. The place shines in a new light, maybe because this time there's sun coming from the windows.

There are quite a few customers that chat lively sitting at the tables. They all look like students, in fact, Laura recognizes a girl from her Journalism class. The atmosphere is not dark and smokey anymore, but much more chilled.

" She's not here." A voice says.

Laura turns to the counter, the barman is looking at her.

" Oh, hello. I...yeah, was looking for her."

" Never seen her before midnight. Can I get you something?"

" Since I'm here...is there a free table? You have much more customers today."

" Don't think so, you can sit here if you want. So, made up your mind?"

" Oh, yeah, sorry...I'll take a hot cocoa please."

The man smiles.

" I'll bring it to you."

He leaves into the backdoor.

Laura sits on one of the stools, places her backpack on the ground near her and pulls out a notebook. 

 _Might as well work on something while I'm here. I need to stop thinking about that night. I said we could meet up again but all the courage is gone now. Everytime I see her, all that I can remember is how good her hands felt on me..._  

" Here you go. "

The barman places a steaming cup in front of Laura. It smells great.

" Thank you." she says, taking the cup with both hands. She drinks and her eyes widen. " Oh my god, this is amazing."

" It's white and dark chocolate mixed with a bit of cinnamon."  the man says. 

" Greatest idea ever. "

Laura goes back to her notebook. After a good five minutes the page is still blank, and she's biting the tip of her pen.

 _Nothing, I'm too distracted. This place reminds me of her._  

She sighs, and turns to look out of the window.  

I _t was perfect. The flirting, the kiss...why am I acting like a thirteen year old? It's not your first crush, Hollis, keep it together._  

The words Carmilla said to her echo in her mind. 

 _"You make me lose control." she said. Me. Making her lose control. It's so the other way round, but she's so hard to read sometimes. First she's all broody and cynical, next she's flirty and sweet. And I can't even manage to talk to her right now without losing my calm or starting some kind of nervous rant._  

Laura turns to the bar, then back at her notebook. Surrendering, she puts it away, and drinks her cocoa.

_First thing first. You want to got out with her right? Yeah, absolutely. I just can't find the right time to ask her. Maybe I'll just text her?_

She puts out her phone, another blank space she's staring at appears in front of her, and even this time, words doesn't seem to want to come out.  

 _Maybe she's in class or she has places to be. Well, maybe she has something else to do. Or maybe I'm just a coward. No, I'm not. I'll text her._  

She starts tapping her phone.

**hey carm i'm at the bar. wanna come**

_No, no more simple. Simple is the way._

**hey carm wanna come at**  

_Not good either._

**hey carm**  

_Dammit._

She puts her phone away. The barman reappears with a series of glasses on a tray, walking towards the other tables.

_What does a journalist do? Gathers informations._

When he's back behind the counter; she stops him.

" Can I ask you something?"

" Sure. "

" What do you know about...her?"

" Whiskey on the rocks, broody tipe , she smokes. I don't even know her name, but I'm sure you do. Why?"

" I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if she was...so reserved with everybody. She seemed to know you, and I..."

" Can I ask you something? " he says, interrupting her.

" Yeah, sure, no problem."

" Relax, I don't need the details of your bank account. Did she leave you after that night? "

" What do you mean? "

" I mean, you haven't heard or seen her..?"

Laura laughs.

" Oh no, she's my roommate. I see her everyday."

He seems surprised.

" I...well I asked her out but I can't find the courage to actually do that. It was so easy with her that night, but it's like some sort of spell has broken and I thought maybe if I came back here and found her I would have..."

" Take a breath there. "

Laura looks at him. He places the tray on top of others on a shelf, grabs a bottle and starts pouring its contenent into a glass.

" I don't know much, but she's not the type that will wait much. She was pretty into you, for what I could see, so nothing to worry about, right?"Laura blushes. " Make your move, regret is the last thing you'll need in life."

With that, he leaves glass in hand.

Laura drinks the last sip of her cocoa.

 _He's right. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll do it. Yes, tomorrow._  

She places a bill on the counter, and grabs her backpack. She waits for the barman to come back.

" I...thank you. "

" My pleasure. "

She walks out.

\---

"...not much, she came here looking for you, had a cocoa and left."

Carmilla glares at him.

" You're not telling me all, are you? "

" Sorry, I need to get some customer's orders. "

He walks away from her. 

_Yeah, sure. I'm gonna kill him someday... Laura. Laura was here and looking for me._

Her phone buzzes into her pocket. Carmilla grabs it, opens the text.

**Cupcake: where are u?**

**Carmilla: Why do you care?**

**Cupcake: CARM. please.**

**Carmilla: Usual spot.**

**Cupcake: want some company? can broody loneliness leave?**

**Carmilla: She already left.**

**Cupcake : wanna play that game again? i let you win last time**

**Carmilla: Bring it on, Cupcake.**

She puts it back into her pocket and bites her lip, smiling. She drinks and then the barman is back behind the counter.

" Can you start preparing a hot cocoa please? I'll be having company."

He smiles, drying his hands with the cloth.

" Sure. "

" And..." she looks at him " Thanks...what's your name again?"

" Oh, you can call me Jack Daniel's, Jim Beam, Johnny Walker...feel free to decide. Well, not that much, I don't really have a very large choice of whiskey here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since some of you liked the barman, I decided I'd give him some lines again. 
> 
> Seriously, thank you for reading.  
> Having some kind of feedback is amazing.


	5. Break the ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a single track for this: My baby just cares for me by Nina Simone.

_Calm down. It's just a night out with Carmilla. Yeah, and everything went as planned last time, didn' t it?_  

Laura is walking her way to the bar, she knows Carmilla is waiting there for her. She can't stop the butterflies in her stomach. 

 _I don't know what we could talk about! I mean, if there will be an opportunity to talk....dammit. Well, we haven't seen each other much lately. I'll start with that, yes. Hi Carm, how's been in these days? ... God I'm hopeless._  

She pushes the door and she's in the bar again. Jazz is still playing, like all the times Laura has entered the place.

 _Last time! Oh god! What if the barman told Carm that I was here and looking for her and nervous about this whole thing!_  

Laura stops in her tracks, paralyzed by her thoughts and by the sight in front of her.

Carmilla is smirking at her, sitting on her usual stool. She's wearing a black shirt, sleeves rolled up her arms, black shorts and tigh highs. Her worn out combat boots on the footrest.

" Well hello there, cupcake. Care to sit beside me? "

The smaller girl nods, speechless. She sits near Carmilla, realizing that there's a cup of what is probably hot cocoa in front of her.

She smiles, turning to the brunette.

" Hi Carm. And thanks for..." she points at the mug " this. "

" You didn't even have to ask. "

They both smile at each other, spending the next minute lost into each other eyes. 

 _Oh god, it's pathetic._  

Laura suddenly wakes up, grabs her mug and drinks. She puts it down, and Carmilla starts to laugh.

" What? "

_If I wasn't nervous enough!_

" You have a nice chocolate mustache, sweetheart. " she says, pointing at her upper lip. " I woulnd't really like to add Whiskers to my list of nicknames, though."

Laura blushes, and looks around to find a napkin.Carmilla's hand is on her shoulder, she has a napkin in her other hand.  

" Mind if I...?"

" Oh, yeah, sure, thanks." she says, as Carmilla gets closer.

The napkin is almost touching her, when the brunette takes it back and replaces it wit her lips.

Laura is a bit surprised at first, but leans in after a while, kissing the other girl back. Carmilla grins on her lips, as they part. They're closer than they were before. Carmilla places her arm on the counter, the other on the side of Laura's stool.

" Sorry, I couldn't resist."

" Don't worry. " Laura smiles. " Am I at least clean now? "

" Yes, sundance. No more mustaches for you."

Laura relaxes.

Kissing Carmilla has a strange effect on her, like a charming spell or something. All her worries, all the tense nerves she had before, gone. She rests her hands on the counter, starting to spin lightly the cup of cocoa.

" Carm, I'm sorry about these last days. I was...well, full of work as usual and Kirsch asked me help with a text we're covering in class. And...you made me nervous. I didn't know how to act around you. When I left that night...it was like going out in another dimension. I spent some time asking myself if what happened was real, but I mean, it was right? So I just..."

Carmilla smiles, drinking from her glass.

" I knew I had an effect on people, but, really, dimensional teleport was never one of those. "

" Stop it. I'm trying to apologize here, and it's taking effort with you so close to me. "

" Don't, then. Apologies accepted, I forgave you for making me wait the second you entered that door."

Laura looks at Carmilla, and with another greater effort she takes her hand on the counter. Carmilla entwines their fingers together.

" How do you do it? "

" What, dimensional teleport? "

" No. " Laura chuckles. " You're all flirty and sexy but you say the sweetest things so naturally. "

" Maybe it's because I mean it. And...sexy, really? "

" See, just like that! "

They both smile. Carmilla's thumb starts tracing patterns on Laura's hand. The silence between the two is comfortable.

Laura drinks again from the mug.

" Thank you for the hot cocoa. Did you know the barman puts cinnamon in it? "

" How would I know...and how do you know?"

_I did not just admitted I have been here without her._

Carmilla raises her eyebrows.

" Yeah, well...I might have been here once, just you know, casually passing by going to class and I thought I could just stop and see this place during the day. You know there are quite a few students that know this place? It's weird, I never heard of it before a few days ago. So I was here and I ordered a hot cocoa and it was amazing so he said it's because of the whole cinnamon thing..."

" Oh, so you two have been talking? "

_Can I go hide somewhere?_

Laura is frozen, her mouth agape, eyes wide open.

Carmilla laughs. She loves teasing the other girl.

" Relax. He gives some good advices, be it about recipes or...else."

It's the other girl turn to smile.

" And how do you know that? "

" I ... oh, let's stop this buttercup. It's pretty clear we both spoke to the guy, I mean, he's always here, right? "

" Right. "

Laura starts laughing, followed shortly by Carmilla.

 _So she's been talking to him. Looking for advices. It's nice to know she has her clueless moments too, it makes her...human._  

They seem to linger in this moment, none of them speaking and holding hands. In the back of Carmilla's mind something tells her the game they've settled to play tonight will be different. In the back of Laura's mind, though, there's no game at all.

It's just when the brunette's soft smile turns into a grin, that Laura remembers.

" So, Laura " Her name sounds like a nasty word whispered between the sheets. " You wanna start the game? It's actually pretty amusing, and dare I say, you ain't even that terrible. "

" I didn't came here to play, I came here to win. "

Carmilla bursts into a loud laughter, leaving Laura's hand to shut her own mouth. Laura heard her laughing like that only a couple of times, and it usually involved things like Danny accidentally hurting herself or LaF experiments going wrong.

" No, I take it back. " She says, still laughing. " You're awful. "

" Hey! " Laura hits Carmilla's shoulder with her hand, then looks at the brunette, smiling. " ...you're right. "

Carmilla sighs, finishes her drink. She then turns to the smaller girl, putting a hand on her tigh, getting closer.

" Do you need me to teach you the rules, cupcake? "

 _Why is that when it comes from her even this sounds so flirty? Maybe it's her voice._  

" School me. " Laura says, hiding her growing smile.

Carmilla snorts, biting her lip. She looks down at her feet, trying not to laugh as she first did. She takes a shaky breath.

" Oh please Miss Karnstein, I don't wanna get detention. " Laura fakes her most apologetic face.

They both look at each other before laughing again together.

Two glasses appear in front of them: the usual whiskey for Carmilla and a small shot of something that smells sweet.

" That's vodka, peach flavoured vodka to be exact. And it's on the house. " The barman is looking at Laura, placing back a bottle on an upper shelf. " I've never seen our common broody friend laughing like that, you must be a very powerful witch, Miss. And I don't want to get on your bad side. "

" Hey, is mine on the house too? " Carmilla asks.

" Nope. " He says, leaving with a full tray of glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda sorry about this chapter.  
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	6. Not as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw : alcohol, smoking, drunk people
> 
> Music suggestion: " I want to talk about you " by John Coltrane

Laura wakes up.

She's in her room, in her bed. She raises her blanket.

 _At least I'm still dressed. What happened last night...where is Carm?_  

She looks around, no sign of her. The sun coming from the window hurts her eyes, and she slides down under the covers.

 _Damned hangovers. ...I remember something..._  

\---

A few drikns later.

Laura and Carmilla sat very close to each other, their knees were touching. The brunette was resting her head on her hand, elbow on the counter, a smile never leaving her lips. All customers were gone, it's just them and the barman cleaning up the place. Carmilla was smoking.

" What's with you and cigarettes?" Laura asked.

" I've always been fascinated by them. And smoking is the first rule of being a badass."

" It's not. It's unhealthy, for you but even for me. "

" It's a bad habit that grows on you, not just for the whole addiction thing."

" Why then?"

" Let me explain. You wake up, get dressed, go out. But just before starting another shitty day, a cigarette. It's the time that someone gets to cut out, small breaks just for yourself. To think about the day or maybe not thinking at all. That's what I guess smokers that quit miss the most, those little breaks. "

" Still nothing good will come from that. I know it can't hurt you the way you are now, but it does bother me. A lot."

" I'll try to smoke less around you. "

" Thanks. You know, Carm..." Laura smiled " ...I don't really like the tase of cigarettes on your lips."

" I think I might even quit for that."

\---

" What's next? "

" Next to what? "

" You and me. What...are we? "

" Whatever you want this to be. Why so worried? _Our_  night isn't over yet. "

Carmilla seemed calm, the argument didn't bother her at all. Laura kept speaking.

" I wasn't really looking for this but I took the chance. I have been attracted to you for a while but I just thought it would go away with time. And your behaviour was really annoying the first days after you moved in. We did not start well when we met. "

" Agree. I get what you're saying. We were never even friends and we never started going out together since now, but I don't want to start labelling things. We'll see how this goes from now on, no pressure. "

" Great, I like that you're open about this. "

" I always am."

Laura turned to Carmilla, eyebrow raised, a grin on her face.

" Sweetheart, no. I didn't mean it like that. I always am open to dialogue in these situations, even one night stands. But that's not what I want to talk about now. "

She drank and put out the cigarette into the ashtray.

" I want to talk about you, cupkcake."

" What about me? "

" Anything. Entertain me. "

Carmilla's smile turned into her usual grin.

" What could ever entertain you? Let me think for a second here." Laura said. " I got it."

" I'm all ears. "

" Black is your favourite colour right? "

" Well, kind of. But does this matter right now?"

" Yes. I am wearing your favourite colour."

Carmilla looked at Laura. She was wearing a light grey button up shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes. Her coat, on the coat hanger, was blue. Carmilla looked at her hands, then on her neck. No black jewelry. And then she mouths a little " Oh. "

 

_Then all becomes confused. Kind of._

 

" I think I kinda...like you? "

" Buttercup, I know that."

" You know? "

" Duh. You're here. We've been staring at each other's lips for I don't know how long now and the only thing that it's stopping me right now is just a bit of common sense. "

" Stopping you from what?"

" Laura, are you that drunk? "

" No! I'm...tipsy. Stopping you from what?"

" Kiss you. "

" Oh. That. Yeah. Why is common sense stopping you? "

" Because I'd be lying you on this very counter right here and start doing indecorous things to you. And you're not in the right state of mind to appriciate all that...Laura, are you listening? "

" What? "

" Cutie, I think you should be drinking water from now on. "

" Why do you even think that? I'm sober. Totally sober. Let me prove that to you. "

Laura pointed her finger at Carmilla. Then touched her nose.

" Boop. "

" I'm taking you home, right now. "

" I'm not going home with you, it will be... _indecorous_ "

" Cupcake, we live together. "

" Already? I thought that the whole moving together thing with lesbians happened after the second date, not during it! Did you take my laptop? And my pillow? "

" Yes, all in. "

" Oh thank god. You know that my roommate stoles my pillow? It's so annoying. But now I know he'll be safe."

" Who? "

" The pillow."

" Oh it sure is. Can you stand? "

" Aye, sir."

Laura jumped abruptly from her stool, landing in Carmilla's arms.

" I repeat. Are you sure? "

" Not quite. Can you stop spinninig Carm? "

" I'm not spinning. "

" Yes you are, are we waltzing again? "

" No, we're not. I wish we could, but you're not in the state to dance."

" I totally can dance right now, you want me to prove..."

" No! Laura, please stay here. "

" Carm."

" What?"

" You smell good. "

" Thanks, sundance. "

" You're soft."

" That's my chest, Laura. "

" It's like my pillow. Soft. Warm. Can I sleep here?"

" You realize you're standing with your face in my boobs, cupcake?"

" But Carm I'm comfortable here."

" I know, sweethart. Can you look at me? I got something for you."

" Is it a cookie?"

" No. "

" Ow. "

" Drink this, sad face. "

Laura drank from the glass of water Carmilla was offering her.

" But I want a cookie now."

" I'll get one for you when we get back, ok? "

 

\---

 

_How did she bring me back? I forgot that part. Good job Hollis, getting drunk with Carmilla was definitely your plan. And waking up with a headache, all alone? Oh yeah, even better._

The door opens and Laura takes her head out of the covers.

" Good afternoon, cupcake. "

" Carm...wait, afternoon? "

" It's two pm. "

" Oh fuck. "

Carmilla smiles, and hands Laura a paper bag. She grabs it and opens it.

" Carm..."

" I said I'd get you one. "

Laura takes and bites a big chocolate cookie, muttering something that sounds like " Thank you. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And drunk Laura happened and I couldn't stop her. 
> 
> I don't know where I'm going with this anymore, I don't know what will happen next.  
> I'll tell you when I do. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. It means a lot.


	7. Chocolate stains on philosophy books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music : Feeling good - Nina Simone  
> Nothing better than a classic.

_It's over._

Going out the classroom door, Laura feels like a heavy weigh is lifted from her shoulders.

The lit paper she was constantly thinking about was done, and delivered into the professor's hands. All she had to do now was wait for it to be graded.

 _It's finally done. No more writing for a while, but maybe that will do me good. This hasn't been an easy task from the start, and considering...well, the last few days, I really am relieved._  

Walking her way back, she started thinking about what kept her from concentrating entirely on her college duties.

Carmilla.

After those nights out, her behaviour changed. She still left clothes around, clogged the shower drain and sometimes smoked in their room, but improvements were made. Lots of improvements.

They flirted a lot during the time they spent together, and Carmilla was getting pretty heavy on that, but Laura didn't mind. There was a lot more _accidental_   touching between them, and one time even a quick peck on the lips but nothing as heated as that night in the bar.

Carmilla wasn't snarky anymore when answering or talking to her, she did not steal her chocolate but she even bought some as a present.

" You'll probably get on some side effect of chocolate addiction if you don't keep having it. And I really don't need to see it. Consider me you official chocolate pusher from now on. " she said.  

 _And speaking of chocolate..._  

 

 

Laura could still recall the moments of panic.

She was working on her laptop, a cup of cocoa next to her. She drank some, but instead of putting it back on the coaster she accidentally placed it on one of Carmilla's philosophy books. It was too late when she realized that she left a circular stain on the book cover.

" She's going to kill me! I'm dead! " she siad, eyes wide open and book in hands.

The door opened and Carmilla walked in. She looked at Laura.

" Cupcake, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. Did you actually see one? I know it's pretty usual around here, but...hey, wait, is that my book?"

Laura was frozen in fear.

" Yeah...I...I...oh my god I'm so sorry Carm I didn't see it and you usually don't leave anything on my desk I was so caught up in writing I didn't realize until it was too late, I know you care about your books so much I definitely will buy another copy of this for you, please tell me it's not some aincient first edition of something I will be never able to find, I'm so sorry Carm please don't kill me..."

Carmilla stepped towards her and grabbed the book. Her face was emotionless for a few seconds.

" Don't worry. This was never one of my favourites. "

" Ohmygod I'm so relieved. I'll buy another copy of that for you, let me write the name down and..."

" Nevermind, it's just on the cover, no harm done. "

" But I'm feeling so awful right now..."

Carmilla looked at her with an evil smirk.

" Well, if you're feeling so sorry then I guess I'll find some interesting way in which you could repay me for the damage. "

" Anything! "

The smile on Carmilla's face grew even wider.

" I'll tell you when it comes to mind. "  

 

 

She still hasn't brought that back. Maybe she forgot.

 _Yeah, sure, you'd like that. She's probably planning something really evil like the custody of the yellow pillow for weekends or the final immolation of my chore wheel._  

Laura opens the door to 307.

Her bag falls to the floor, like her jaw. 

 _Nope. I'm out of here._  

Carmilla is naked.

Well, not really but wearing only panties. Her back is turned to the door and she's standing with a glass of blood in hand in front of the desk, apparently reading something.

" Welcome back, cutie. " she says, faking with unbelievable skills total nonchalance.  

 _To hell! Or heaven, I might suggest. Is this a dream?_  

Laura places her hand on her mouth, closing the door behind her with the other. 

 _This is not happening._  

" How was your day? All good? You are uncharacteristically silent, today. Something wrong? "

Carmilla says, as she bends on the desk, supporting herself on her elbows. Laura can see her panties better now. Laced black, of course, perfectly fitting the curve o the other girl's butt.

" ...I...you are...what are you doing? "

" Reading. This looks interesting, wanna get closer and take a look? " 

 _Oh god._  

Laura takes a deep breath, runs a hand in her hair. Enough waiting.

" I feel I can perfectly see what I'm interested in from here, thanks. "

" Oh, is that it? But let me take this there then..."

Carmilla turns, facing her. Laura explores every inch of the other girl's almost naked body with her eyes. The curve of her hips, her stomach, the perfect breast.

" Buttercup, close your mouth or you'll start drooling. I'm fine with chocolate stains, but saliva..."

Laura leans on the door, Carmilla is inches from her now. She puts an open book between their faces.

" I thought you'd like this part. Wanna read it?"

" Maybe later. I think I might have..." She places a hand on Carmilla's hip. "..other things to do now. Carm, can you do a thing for me? "

" What, Laura? "

Carmilla whispers on her lips, throwing the book aside.

" Can you lock this fucking door, for once? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, for anyone who reads, is the end. 
> 
> Maybe you'll hear ( and read ) more from me, or maybe not. I am open to suggestions. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Edit: Maybe I'll write an epilogue or something like that.


	8. Late a.m. - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is. 
> 
> tw : Forgive my first attempt at writing something of the sexy kind. 
> 
> Been listening to Hozier while writing.

Late a.m.

There's a man cleaning a glass in a small, empty bar.Music is playing low and he's smoking inside. The lights are all almost turned off, exept from the one above the main counter. He's humming the lyrics to a jazz song that's playing, when the door opens.

He raises his eyes and, without saying a word, puts the glass he was cleaning on the counter, grabs a bottle of whiskey and pours it in.

Two girls, holding hands and smiling to each other, sit in on the stools in front of him.

He places a glass of white wine in front of the smaller one with a gentle movement, while pushing the whiskey glass carelessly towards the other girl, raven hair and leather suited. She takes the glass, drinks and slams it on the counter. She then turns to look at the man, as he taps the cigarette into an ashtray.

" Got another one? " the raven heired girl asks.

" Please, you promised me you would have tried quitting."

Carmilla takes the cigarette form the man's hands, as he turns on a lighter. Smoke flies around.

" Cupcake, it's the second one today. I'm doing great. "

" The second? When was the first? " Laura asks, taking her coat off.

" You were asleep, buttercup."

Laura glares at her girlfriend, then procedes into drinking the wine in front of her.

" Haven't seen you two in a while." The man says " Decided to step in and say hello? "

" Here for you? Nah, I miss the customers. " Carmilla says.

" Carm, the bar is empty."

" Exactly."

She smirks at Laura.

" What have you been doing in these last days? " the man asks.

" Heh, we've been...busy."

Carmilla bites her lip, the other girl blushes. And her mind starts to wonder, her memories dancing in the soft music.

 

_Carmilla's hands was moving between them, as she started unbuttoning Laura's shirt. She smiled, and it was a devious one._

_She kissed her fast, and then moved down to Laura's breast, biting on her bra. Laura moaned, bititng her lower lip. She let her head go back and closed her eyes._

_Their eyes met, and Carmilla started leaving a long trail of hickies down Laura's stomach. She stood again, pressing her body against Laura as she got up, and breathed a soft kiss on the smaller girl's lips. She turned laura around, and stripped her from her shirt and bra, while kissing her neck._

_Pressing her almost naked body on Laura's back, cupping her breasts, she said:_

_" I wish you webcam was on, buttercup. " She bit on her earlobe. " I want you to record this, as I claim you only for myself. Merciless under my touch. You know, for posterity. "_

_One of her hands tugged at Laura's jeans, unbuttoning them._

_" I want you to record me fucking you. " Laura never minded some dirty talk, but Carmilla was darn good with it. The idea of being recorded distracted Laura a little bit. As long as it was possible to delete everything, there was nothing to worry about._

_She was brought back to reality by Carm's hands, slowly getting under the waistband of her panties._

_" I am yours. "_

 

" Laura? Cupcake? You there? "

Carmilla's waving her hand in front of her face. The barman is cleaning the floor behind them, putting all the chairs facing down on the small tables. Carmilla is looking at her, the half consumed cigarette swinging from her lips.

" Sorry, I was...lost in thoughts."

Laura gently spins the wine glass in front of her.

" Something worrying you? "

" No, I was just...recalling. Recent memories."

She smiles, biting her lip. Carmilla catches the hint.

She puts an arm around Laura's shoulders, gets closer to her.

" I really hope it was something naughty about me..."

" What if it wasn't? "

" I'll be really disappointed, sundance."

" Oh, my poor Carm...don't worry, you don't have to be."

Laura grabs Carmilla's chin and kisses her softly.

" What were you thinking about? "

" That time when..."

 

_Carmilla stopped, and got away from Laura, and started searching something in the room._

_" What..."_

_Carmilla found a hair - band and tied the whole of Laura's hair in a ponytail. She then rolled her hair on her wrists, and gently pulled._

_Laura moaned, her scruff on Carmilla's shoulder as she keept her head bent back. She laid laura on the desk, staying close to her as not to lose her grip._

_" Is this fine for you? " she asked._

_" Yes."_

_She put her legs between Laura's, spreading them apart. With her free hand she started going up and down Laura's thigh, sometimes pressing her nails harder into her skin._

_" What do you want me to do now, Laura? "_

_" Fuck me. "_

_Carmilla softly laughs._

_" I'll be happy to oblige, then. "_

 

_And what a sweet obligation this was._

 

"...wait, were did that hair-band go?"

" I don't know, buttercup. Maybe you lost it in the shower afterwards."

They smile at each other.

The barman reappears, wearing a coat.

" Ladies. I'm going home." He leaves a group of keys on the counter near Carmilla.

" Try not to break anything this time, ok? "

" Hey, I paid for that glass later. "

He walks out the bar.

 

Late a.m.

There are two girls in an empty bar, and empty glasses in front of them as they laugh together.

There is a man who walks alone, on empty streets, humming an old jazz song.

He suddenly stops.

" It's starting to rain." He says, as he keeps walking into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the real end, I thank you all for reading.  
> Let me be clear, I have had people read what I wrote before. The new thing was your ( every one of you ) response to this. Thank you, thank you, thank you. 
> 
> PS : it was raining when I started writing it, it's raining now that it's over.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing to exercise. Sorry for the lack of plot.
> 
> English is not my main language, forgive me for any mistakes you may find. Point them out, if you have some time to spare. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is highly appriciated, as always.


End file.
